A majority of lamps in the marketplace today are provided for the major purpose of illumination, such as a reading light, bed-end light, or to light up a reading room, bed room, bath room, family room, living room, or dining room. However, societal trends are continuously increasing the importance of the design of homes, offices, restaurants, bars, and other private and public places. Although some lamps serve a secondary decorative function, they exist for the major purpose of illumination rather than decoration. Further, those that do serve some decorative purpose only have a singular exterior design.
In some settings, the emphasis on design has increased so much so that the decorative purpose of lamps has become the major goal of their existence. This presents a major problem because modern standards for design now change at such a rapid pace, often seasonally, that lamps become outdated and undesirable to consumers within months of their creation. Therefore, to avoid having to replace lamps in their entirety every time trends change, the marketplace needs a decorative lamp that can have its exterior design easily exchanged.